


allowed to touch

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: ?? I mean Karm's obviously in charge, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Other, Xeno, Xenophilia, mentions of biting, that's kinda it - Freeform, uhhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: It would be all too easy to keep Karmela pinned. To keep her from writhing beneath him. She’s barely bigger than one of his servos. He could press her down, hold her so she couldn’t move while he toyed with her, and he knows she would enjoy it. They both would.But that’s not what Karmela wants right now. It’s not what she’sordered. And if there’s one thing Ironhide is good at, it’s following orders.





	allowed to touch

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt requested by and featuring @karmeladrake's OC Karmela. Not beta read.

It would be all too easy to keep Karmela pinned. To keep her from writhing beneath him. She’s barely bigger than one of his servos. He could press her down, hold her so she couldn’t move while he toyed with her, and he knows she would enjoy it. They both would.

But that’s not what Karmela wants right now. It’s not what she’s  _ ordered _ . And if there’s one thing Ironhide is good at, it’s following orders.

Besides, having Karmela scrabble at the odd planes of his helm while he sends her tumbling into her second orgasm is a pleasure all in itself.

“You taste strange.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

Ironhide exvents a throaty laugh, the vibrations making Karmela jerk up into him one last time and gasp. The grip on his crest tightens for a moment before loosening, enough for Ironhide to lift his helm and look up at Karmela’s face. Her lips are parted, a smirk curling at them as she pants, and her skin is glistening with sweat. Strands of hair stick to her face. For a moment Ironhide considers lifting a servo and brushing it out of the way, but that would no doubt result in some form of punishment.

How  _ tempting _ .

“Yes,” he says, narrowing his optics. He gives her his own smirk before flicking his glossa out to tease at her. It earns another gasp and he hums. “Not bad. Just  _ strange _ . I like it.”

“Of course you do. Filthy little mecha.”

Another rumble. Giving another flick, he moves up her body a bit, trailing his glossa over her abdomen and absolutely  _ loving _ the way he can feel her muscles twitch beneath it. He pauses to place a rather chaste kiss, then continues until he’s optic-to-face with her, lipplates hovering over her breasts. He ever-so-gently swirls the tip of his glossa over her tit before tilting his helm to scrape it with a fang. He hasn’t been allowed to touch her yet, except for with his glossa and mouthplates, and whatever component Karmela happens to be gripping at the time, of course. So he’s taking advantage of that as much as he possibly can.

One of Karmela’s hands leaves his crest to grab onto the fang, making Ironhide laugh outright. “Watch where you’re putting that damn thing,” she chastises. It isn’t very convincing. Ironhide knows better, after all.

“Aw. I thought you liked it when I marked you.”

“You haven’t earned it yet.”

“No?” Ironhide gives a low rev of his engine, making sure to press into Karmela enough for it to travel down her small frame. She pitches forward a bit, clawing at Ironhide with the hand that’s still on his helm.

“ _ No _ ,” Karmela replies, yanking at the fang to tip Ironhide’s helm back again. Ironhide moves with it, both of them knowing fair well that she is nowhere near strong enough to actually force him to move. “You’re not done yet. You haven’t even cleaned me up yet.”

“Oh dear.” Ironhide’s glossa skims against Karmela’s hand as he speaks. “I suppose I should rectify that.” Karmela snorts. He gives a slight shake of his helm and she lets him go. “Although I must admit, I quite like you a mess.”

A breathy laugh barely escapes Karmela’s lips before Ironhide’s glossa is back at her folds, roughly teasing at her clit.

He  _ fully _ intends on making her forget that he isn’t allowed to touch her.


End file.
